Tri-Series in Bangladesh in 2009–10
|player of series=Kumar Sangakkara |team1= |team2= |team3= |captain1=Mahendra Singh Dhoni |captain2=Shakib Al Hasan |captain3=Kumar Sangakkara |runs1= Virat Kohli 275 |runs2= Mahmudullah 193 |runs3= Kumar Sangakkara 274 |wickets1= Harbhajan Singh 6 |wickets2= Naeem Islam 3 |wickets3= Chanaka Welegedara 8 }} The Tri-Series in Bangladesh in 2009–10 was a One Day International cricket tournament for the Idea Cup which was held in Bangladesh from 4 January to 13 January 2010. The tournament involved the national teams of India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh. The tournament was won by Sri Lanka who defeated India in the final match which was held on 13 January 2010. Background India: Indian team's key batsman Sachin Tendulkar opted out of the tournament in order to rest for the tests against Bangladesh which are scheduled to be held after this tournament. Tendulkar will be replaced by Rohit Sharma in the 16-man squad. The fast bowlers Ishant Sharma and Praveen Kumar have been dropped and replaced by Sreesanth and Ashok Dinda and spinner Pragyan Ojha has been replaced by Amit Mishra. Sri Lanka: Sri Lanka made various changes to its side due to the poor performance of players such as Sanath Jayasuriya, Chamara Kapugedera, Lasith Malinga and Ajantha Mendis in the recently concluded tour of India and injuries to players namely Mahela Jayawardene, Angelo Mathews and bowlers Muttiah Muralitharan and Dilhara Fernando. However Tillakaratne Dilshan suffered a groin injury in the first match against Bangladesh and missed the two successive matches of the tournament. Other players who suffered injuries were, Chamara Silva who fractured his thumb during the training and Muthumudalige Pushpakumara who injured his shoulder in the second match of the tournament against India. To fill the void in the squad, Sri Lanka brought Mahela Jayawardene, Dinesh Chandimal and Mahela Udawatte into the team. Bangladesh: Bangladesh are going into the tournament without their fast bowler, Mashrafe Mortaza who failed to recover from his knee injury. The Bangladeshi squad also features two former ICL players, opener Shahriar Nafees and batsman Aftab Ahmed. The squad will also feature an uncapped player, Shafiul Islam who is a fast bowler. Just before the start of the tournament Bangladesh fast bowler Nazmul Hossain was ruled out of the tri-series because of his injury and was replaced by Shahadat Hossain in the squad. Squads Matches Group Stage | score1 = 260/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 261/3 (44.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mohammad Ashraful 75(94) | wickets1 = Suranga Lakmal 2/63 (9 overs) | runs2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 104(122) | wickets2 = Mahmudullah 1/32 (6 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 7 wickets (with 31 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Enamul Haque (BAN) and Ian Gould (ENG) | motm = Tillakaratne Dilshan | rain =Points: Sri Lanka 4, Bangladesh 0. *''Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field.'' *''Shafiul Islam made his ODI debut for Bangladesh. }} ---- | score1 = 279/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 283/5 (48 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 74 (82) | wickets1 = Chanaka Welegedara 5/66 (10 overs) | runs2 = Thilan Samaraweera 105* (106) | wickets2 = Harbhajan Singh 3/47 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 5 wickets (with 12 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Nadir Shah (BAN) and Simon Taufel (AUS) | motm = Thilan Samaraweera | rain = Points: Sri Lanka 4, India 0. *''Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field.'' *''Lahiru Thirimanne made his ODI debut for Sri Lanka. }} ---- | score1 = 296/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 297/4 (47.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Imrul Kayes 70 (100) | wickets1 = Yuvraj Singh 1/33 (10 overs) | runs2 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 101*(107) | wickets2 = Shakib Al Hasan 1/45 (10 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets (with 15 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Enamul Haque (BAN) and Ian Gould (ENG) | motm = Mahendra Singh Dhoni | rain = Points: India 4, Bangladesh 0. *''Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. *''Bangladesh posted their highest total against a Test-playing nation, putting up a total of 296. }} ---- | score1 = 249/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 252/1 (42.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shakib Al Hasan 47 (75) | wickets1 = Thissara Perera 2/32 (10 overs) | runs2 = Upul Tharanga 118* (126) | wickets2 = Naeem Islam 1/35 (5 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 9 wickets (with 43 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Sharafudoulla (BAN) and Simon Taufel (AUS) | motm = Upul Tharanga | rain = Points: Sri Lanka 4, Bangladesh 0 *''Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. *''The opening partnership of 215 runs by Upul Tharanga and Mahela Jayawardene is the 3rd highest partnership for 1st wicket and 4th highest partnership for any wicket for Sri Lanka in ODI cricket. }} ---- | score1 = 213 (46.1 overs) | score2 = 214/2 (32.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 68 (78) | wickets1 = Zaheer Khan 3/38 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 71* (68) | wickets2 = Thissara Perera 1/32 (5 overs) | result = India won by 8 wickets (with 104 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Enamul Haque (BAN) and Ian Gould (ENG) | motm = Zaheer Khan | rain = Points: India 5, Sri Lanka 0. *''Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. }} ---- | score1 = 247/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 249/4 (43 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shakib Al Hasan 85 (97) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 2/58 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 102* (95) | wickets2 = Naeem Islam 2/35 (8 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets (with 42 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Sharafudoulla (BAN) and Simon Taufel (AUS) | motm = Virat Kohli | rain = Points: India 4, Bangladesh 0. *''India won the toss and elected to field. }} Final | score1 = 245 (48.2 overs) | score2 = 249/6 (48.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Suresh Raina 106 (115) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 4/48 (10 overs) | runs2 = Mahela Jayawardene 71* (81) | wickets2 = Harbhajan Singh 2/41 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 4 wickets (with 9 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sher-e-Bangla Cricket Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Enamul Haque (BAN) and Ian Gould (ENG) | motm = Nuwan Kulasekara | rain = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. *''Virender Sehwag became the sixth Indian batsman to score over 7000 ODI runs. }} Tournament Statistics Team Highest totals Batting Most runs in the tournament Highest individual scores Highest partnerships of the tournament Bowling Most wickets in the tournament Fielding Most catches in the tournament Wicket-keeping Most dismissals in the tournament Media coverage Television *NEO Cricket (live) - India, Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh *Doordarshan (live) - India's matches only *Zee Sports (live) - United States of America *Commonwealth Broadcasting Network (live) - Canada *Fox Sports (live) - Australia *Sky Sports (live) - United Kingdom *Supersport (live) – South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe *Eurosport (live) - Europe *StarHub (pay per view) - Malaysia and Singapore Online *Espn360.com (Free) - USA External links *Tri-Nation Tournament in Bangladesh 2009/10 Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10